Danny Phantom An inevitable future
by creativeartist
Summary: This tells the story about Dark Danny's uniserve and how things happened that led Danny to the dark side. This story will have alot of violence and weird romance between two ghosts who in my opiinio shouldn't of been together but made for some conic relie
1. Prologue

"An inevitable Future."

Prologue: The inevitable deaths.

He ran as fast as he could to save his family. He tried to go ghost but he had exhausted all his power fighting a ghost. He saw their faces- stricken with terror, horror as the boiler was about to explode. Danny tripped while screaming. Before he went down he saw the look of helplessness in their eyes. His sister who he hardly got along with and would have fights about certain things. He remembered the time when Spectra was absorbing the kid's dark feelings. He had thought that Jazz was just trying to boss him around. He thought that Jazz was calling him a loser and a baby when in fact Spectra planted those thoughts inside of him. He saw his father, a man who thinks he is a good ghost hunter when in fact he couldn't even catch the box ghost if he appeared in front of him. He also thought that his father's actions in the past while creating the first prototype portal have caused his best friend years of bitterness and anger towards him. Danny couldn't help but feel kinda sorry for his father because he didn't understand that his actions have affects to others.

Danny looked at him mom, the woman who had chosen Jack Fenton for some reason other then Destiny since Danny couldn't see any other explanation other then the latter. His mom was the better scientist and ghost hunter out of the two. She has come close to sending him to the ghost zone the time Walker had tried to turn the town against him. The time He and his mother got stranded in the middle of Vlad's forest, his mother seemed so awesome when she took on those ghost animals. That day they're bond grew a little more.

Danny looked at Tucker-known as "techno-geek"-and remembered the time he got ghost powers from Desiree and went on a rampage all because he was jealous of his powers. Tucker was also responsible for some of the things that happened like the time when he told the lunch lady it was Sam who changed the menu and the lunch lady takes Sam away causing meaty havoc. He wanted to hurt him for that but instead took his anger out on the lunch-lady. Danny managed to save Sam and send the lunch lady back into the ghost zone.

He looked at Sam, a girl he secretly loved and he knew she loved him too but they never spoke of it out loud for some reason. He remembers how Sam was both a blessing and a curse to have as a friend. That day when he lost his memory and didn't remember her. After he got his memory back he, he was glad that Sam was his friend because other wise he wouldn't have his powers.

He looked at his teacher, an out of shape middle aged man who was tough at times but fair. Not much to say about him

Danny fell to the ground. All those things passed through him in the span of five seconds. He looked one last time before the blast took place, blowing his away as the blast grew. Debris hit him in all places. In the head, in the chest, in the arms………every where. He falls back, knocked on his back. The cloud of dust, debris and everything else settled. Danny gets up. He can barely feel his legs. He walked slowly towards the sight of the horror. There was nothing left inside of the Nasty Burger. Their bodies were disintegrated. Danny falls on his knees, Shocked by the scene before him. Tears begin to swell inside his eyes, dropping like pools onto the ground.

"They…………they…………are…….gone………" Danny said in a low voice. "All……….of them……gone! GONE!"

Danny threw his head back, raised his arms and screamed into the heavens. He suddenly turns ghost. A huge ball began to form around him. Before it could become big enough, Danny got exhausted, Danny turned back to normal and fainted.

Police cars, ambulances, and other assortment of cars begin to pull up to the Nasty Burger. Police officers got out of their cars and began to put tape around the scene. People came out of their houses to see what was going on. Some gasped at the horror they saw. Police pushed people back who were getting too close to the scene.

They found him shaking like a leaf behind what remained of the boiler. He had a bow in his hands, a blue bow which belonged to Jazz. The cops took him to the hospital to see if he was ok. He told them he wasn't hurt too much and felt fine. But in reality, he felt like shit. He felt it was his fault that everyone he ever cared about died in front of his eyes because he was powerless to save them. Those thoughts gnawed at him with such force, he felt he would blow up and destroy the hospital.

Dash, who was the least person Danny wanted to see right now came to visit him. He looked so concerned for Danny. Danny looked at him and thought it strange that a guy who just a few months ago made him eat his underwear because he had lost a bet. Dash had some flowers in his hands when he came in.

"He-hey, Fen-To- I mean Fenton. I heard about what happened to your folks." Dash puts a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Thanks, even though I'm surprised you bothered to come visit me since you think I'm a loser, a geek, a-"

"Ok, ok, geez, make me feel worse then I feel now. I came by because I remember the time when you helped up get our parents back from those ghost pirates, even though you got thrown over board. At least that Inviso-bill helped us." Dash said putting his hand behind his head.

"Well, I'm sorry, but can you blame me? You make fun of me a lot. I figured you wouldn't bother to come visit someone you thought was the lowest form of life next to a worm." Danny said as he looked down.

"Well, I am sorry for what happened. I promise I won't pick on you anymore when you come back to school." Dash said as he put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Somehow I don't think I'll be coming back to school anymore, Dash. I can't bare to walk those halls again." Danny said as he looked out the window.

Dash looked at him for awhile. _Fenton has changed. _Dash thought as he looked at him sitting on that hospital bed looking out the window. _He's no longer the strong geek I once knew. No longer the brave leader who organized us into that team who rescued the adults from that spooky ship. _He thought. Now the brave man was replaced by a boy who was so filled with sadness, anger, and sorrow that he didn't seem himself. Dash was about to say something but left instead. He stopped and looked back at him, then left.

The police chief came in to talk to Danny, but Danny didn't want to talk to anyone. The chief said if he had anyone he could stay with, a relative, a friend of the family…….

"Vlad Masters." Danny said to the police chief.

"The Vlad Masters? From Wisconsin" The chief asked.

"Yes, sir. If you want you can call him and confirm that he knows me."

"Ok, Son. Just stay here for a few. I'll be right back."

The police chief went out of the room, slowly closing the door. Unaware about the events he would set in motion by making that fateful phone call just a few minutes from now………..

End Prologue.


	2. Living with Vlad

"An inevitable Future."

A/N: I must of seen TUE about 600 times! This story will try to piece together the events that led to Dark Danny's battle with regular Danny ten years into the future. This story concentrates on Dark Danny's "Birth" and the events that led to the Amity park in the glass ghost shield. I hope you like this part.

Part 1: Living with Vlad.

Danny stood out of the huge castle looking at it. He was starting to have doubts about it. Figuring that Plasmius wouldn't let him live with him. He remembered the first time he had meet Vlad during his parents' collage reunion, the time he meet those damn vultures with a bad American voice. At first Danny thought that Vlad looked pretty normal until he found out that he was the ghost he fought the night before the reunion. Danny had figured out why Vlad was so miserable when he found that picture with his father's face torn out of a photo in Vlad's Lab. Danny also remembered about the time his mother and himself got stranded in the middle of no where only to find them selves in the vicinity of Vlad's mountain house. As Danny thought, it was Vlad's plan to have them land in that jungle figuring they'd find his house. Danny managed to beat Vlad.

Then the time Vlad has put a bounty on him for a million dollars just so he could steal his parents' portal just cause his own was destroyed because he didn't change the ecto-filter while simultaneously and systematically destroy his respect in his father. A task he almost successed in doing so, His father had beaten Vlad into the ghost zone with the Fenton gauntlets. Danny was amazed at how his father was able to beat Vlad into the ghost zone despite his clumsiness.

Then there was the time when he came home from school and there was Vlad sitting down sipping tea in his our. Danny didn't trust him one bit. His fears were realized when he found out that Vlad let out a powerful ghost just so he could become more powerful After the fight, Danny passed out. He woke up in his house with out the ecto-skeleton he just used to fight Pariah Dark. He thought that Vlad must of taken it but didn't have proof of it.

All these things went through his mind in the span of three minutes. Vlad came out of the castle. His face was stricken with grief. He hugged Danny which Danny returned the favor.

"My boy, I am so sorry about what happened. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know." Vlad said as he let go of Danny.

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay with you. I have no family left, or friends."

Danny looked down as tears threatened to fall. Vlad saw this and felt sorry for him. He had wanted Danny to be his son and live with him and his mother as a family with out that bumbling idiot known as Jack. He didn't want Danny like this…..with out Maddie, with out caring about life anymore. Vlad felt like he won but also felt like he lost something when he heard what had happened to the woman he had loved since college. He felt empty………

"Why, Daniel, of course you can stay with me. As long as you like, please, come in and make your self at home. "

Danny and Vlad went into the castle. Danny put his bags down and looked around. The same stuff that was here before was still here; Cheese heads, packerads stuff, ect.

"Want me to show you to your room, Daniel?" Vlad asked pointing to the stairs.

"I guess." Danny said in a drawl voice.

Vlad whistled, the three vultures appeared from the floor.

"What, what, what is it? Can't you see we are trying to rest in peace?"

"Yeah, Fancy pants rich half ghost half human freak."

"Watch your tongues or I'll send you back to the ghost zone, you ill-speaking winged ecto-plasmic freaks." Vlad said as he turned into his alter ego. "Bring his bags upstairs and be nice to the boy! He has just suffered a traumatic experience."

"I thought you wanted to cause him traumatic experience." The leader vulture said.

"I don't need to explain my self to died birds. Already people think I'm weird when I talk to you in public. People think I'm crazy."

"People 'think' your crazy? More like they KNOW your crazy." The leader Vulture responded.

"Get your lazy bird asses out of here!" Vlad said as he shoot a blast at one of the vultures, knocking it down.

The other two looked at each other, and with the speed of a motorcycle head up the stairs with Danny's stuff. Vlad watched them go.

"Are you hungry, my boy?" Vlad asked Danny, who just stood there looking at the ground.

"No, thanks, Vlad. I just want to go rest up. I have a head ache……"

Danny walked past Vlad. He turns ghost with that same look of sadness on his face.

"So, where is my room again?" Danny asked.

"3rd door on the left, my boy." Vlad said as he pointed to the stairs.

"Thanks."

Danny turns intangible. He raised in to the air and goes through the roof into the upstairs. Vlad looked at the spot where he had been just a few seconds ago. Thinking how hard it must be on Danny losing his family. Vlad felt so lonely right now….lonely because of the fact he had spent the last year and a half trying to kill Jack and steal Maddie away from him. He felt like something was taken away from him those twenty-years ago. The day when Jack's proto-portal gave him ecto-acne. He felt ashamed, disgusted by his appearance. He had to spend a lot of time in the hospital because of it. All those years, his anger grew, and grew towards Jack. Standing there by his door, Vlad missed Jack so much…He missed Maddie even more but Jack and him has been friends since way before the accident. During those years, Vlad never was jealous of Jack since he couldn't get a single girl to like him. Vlad on the other hand could get a few girls to get with him. He never really cared about them like he cared about Maddie when he first saw her.

Vlad fell in love with her at first sight. He was overwhelmed by her sheer beauty. He wanted more then anything in the world to make her his. But she preferred Jack, still he sat behind the side lines, waiting for his chance to be with her………..until that fateful day that changed his life for ever……….

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, a dark shadow appeared beside the window, watching, waiting for that fateful moment where everything would go exactly as it was meant to go. The shadow disappeared before he was found by the strongest being in this house…..

The next morning, Danny got up feeling like shit. He had many nightmares last night. The biggest one was the events that transpired yesterday to change his life forever. They repeated in his mind all night. One of the nightmares he had was about him cowering in the corner as a dark shadow approached him ready to get him. He didn't know if it was real……cause it felt soooooooooo real………Like it was going to happen someday….or the immediate future………….

Danny gets out of bed, goes to the bathroom and is startled by the three vultures. They were preparing a bath, towels, soap, a robe, and other stuff.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Danny a little freaked.

"The master ordered us to make your stay as comfy as possible. That means. " The vulture makes a throwing up sound. "Washing your back if needed. God I feel like a pedophile right now, me being two-thousand and eight years old and all."

"Look, you guys don't have to do this, I can take care of my self. Can you please go away so I can enjoy some time alone?" Danny said as he took off his shirt.

"You got a problem, talk to the fancy-pants billionaire ghost guy down stairs. I got my orders." The leader vulture said as he went back to check the water.

"I suppose I have no choice then." Danny said as he sighed. "But you guys keep your hands to your self, ok? If I want my back washed I'll ask you, ok?"

Danny gets naked and goes into the tub. The ghost vultures give him what he needed, then left the bathroom. Danny Kicked them out. They fly down stairs into the kitchen where Vlad was sitting down sipping coffee and reading the paper.

"What are you guys doing here?" Vlad asked with out looking up from his paper.

"That ghost brat kicked us out." The vulture leader said.

"Well can you blame him? You guys were in the bathroom as he was about ready to take a shower. Don't you think he'd kick you out? Shame on you three." Vlad said shaking his head.

"But you told us to keep an eye on him no matter where he went." The leader vulture argued.

Vlad shoots an ectoplasmic energy bolt at the leader vulture. The leader fell on the ground with a thud. He coughed up some smoke.

"Ok, I get it, you're the boss." He faints.

Danny walked in with a towel around his shoulders. He sat down at the table with out even noticing the vulture pulsating on the ground. Vlad looked at him as he just noticed him coming in the room.

"Danny! I didn't see you come in, my boy. How are you feeling?" Vlad asked as he sat down again.

"Like I deserve to be killed fro the deaths of my friends and family……..and my teacher that's how I feel today." Danny said as he put his head on the table.

"Daniel, it wasn't your fault they died. You couldn't have known that you cheating on that test would cause those horrific events that transpired yesterday, my boy."

"I feel it is though. Sam and Tucker tried to stop me from doing it, but I wouldn't listen. I was so wrapped up in this super hero jazz that I didn't have time to prepare for that stupid test. I was just so worried about my future that I didn't stop to think about the consequences."

"Daniel, you couldn't have known that your actions would cause the deaths of the people you held so dear to your heart……….and that out of shape teacher……."

"I fell like crap. I just want the pain to go away. I don't want to feel anymore. I just-"

"'Want to be full ghost'?" Vlad finished for him.

"Yeah….that way I would have to worry about emotions dragging me down. I just want the pain to go away……….forever……………"

"Daniel, you do realize the risks involved right? With out your human side to control that ghost in you, you'll be just like all the other ghost you've meet and battled…..a mindless spectral being with out restraint and control to stop you from causing chaos."

"Yeah, then how come you're always causing chaos and destruction? I know you feel like my father took your life away with that accident twenty-one years ago, but you should forgive him………It's not his fault he is the way he is."

"Daniel, I've been angry at your father for years because he stole the woman I loved and still do. Now that they are gone, I miss your father. I really do."

"I miss him too. I miss, my mom, Tucker, Sam-"

That last word sets him off the edge. Suddenly, he snapped and turns ghost right before Vlad's eyes. The thought of Sam's early death makes him unleash a powerful wave through out the castle. Vlad is knocked down by the force of the energies that Danny was emitting.

"SAM! It's not fair! Why did you have to leave me alone in this world! I loved you! I should have told you! SAM!"

Danny has tears in his eyes. He screamed loudly that it was almost as if he was about ready to do the ghostly wail but before he could do it his power drained out of him and hi falls to the ground shaking like a leaf.

Crying, mumbling………Danny felt cold, felt like his brain was going to explode. He was changing between ghost mode and human mode. The tears were increasing rapidly as he sat there shaking.

"Daniel!" Vlad screamed as he kneeled next to Danny..

"Please…….make it go away………make the pain go away……..I beg you…….." Danny fainted in Vlad's arms.

"I will, Daniel………no more painful emotions to drag you down……….."

End of part 1


	3. Birth of Evil!

"An inevitable Future."

Part 2: The die is cast! The birth of evil!

http/media. Tihs is a music vid I did checkl it out

The operation would begin in a few hours. Danny slept while Vlad prepared the equipment. While he worked, he couldn't help but think he was going to make a big mistake by doing this. His ghost side kept telling him not to do it but Vlad felt too strongly for Danny to not do it. Danny had gone through so much in the last twenty-four hours. Vlad would do anything for Danny. He wondered if Danny's family and friends were in the ghost zone, since anyone who dies would go there. He had to check next time he was in the ghost zone. _If there i a next time _his ghost side said Vlad pushed the thought aside, not wanting to think about this.

The equipment was almost ready. All he had to do was put the finishing touches on the ghost gauntlets, which would be able to pull the ghost from Danny's body, thus separating the two halves forever. He welded some of the circuitry as sweat was pouring down his face. He looked at the clock. It was eleven a.m. the operation would be done at five today. Vlad went back to work. His vultures come from the roof.

"How is the boy doing?" Vlad asked with out looking away from his work.

"He's asleep right now." The vulture leader said.

"Keep an eye on him until five, ok?"

The vultures leave. Vlad gets done with the ghost gauntlets. He looked at the clock, _1 o' clock. 5 more hours. Not sure about this……….._ Vlad goes upstairs, goes into his room and takes a little nap….

Vlad found himself surrounded by bodies everywhere. He looked at the scene before him with such horror, he fell to his knees. The bodies were decomposing, flesh hung from bones, their skulls cracked open with nothing left inside but rats, spiders, maggots, and anything else you could think of. Vlad got up and walked among the bodies looking around still stunned at what he was seeing in front of his eyes. This felt so real, it felt like it would happen someday……….and Vlad thought some days soon. As he walked on he came upon a city covered by a force field. He puts his hands though, the field shocked him. _Ghost Shield_ Vlad thought.

He walked around the field, walked past debris of houses, corpses, and what not. He suddenly stopped as he looked up on a hill to see a very muscular figure on it. His face was covered by shadow. Vlad thought he could see an emblem on the figure's chest but he couldn't make it out clearly. He had a guess of what the emblem was but he wasn't sure about it. Vlad saw the figure go into the air, pull his head back, and unleash a sonic wave from it's mouth, the whole ground was shaking…….The ground below Vlad's feet split open, he fell in. Falling through the darkness………..

Vlad wakes up in a cold sweat. The dream still fresh in his memory. He hoped that wasn't a glimpse of the future to come. He looked at his watch, it was three-thirty. He had an hour and a half before the operation would happen. He got up, took a shower, then went into Danny's room to wake him up. Vlad suggested they'd go play some foot ball while they wait for the time to do it. Danny, reluctantly, excepted.

Vlad got into his uniform from college, when Danny saw Vlad in it, he chuckled a little bit. Vlad's jersey didn't fit him at all. It was too small on Vlad, seems Vlad gained a few pounds over the years. The helmet didn't seem to fit Vlad's head either. Vlad's pants seemed to have shrunk these past twenty years as Danny could see Vlad's butt nearly sticking out of it. Danny looked at Vlad again and fell to the floor laughing.

"What's so funny, Daniel?" Vlad asked with out even realizing.

"Nothing, nothing! Man, I needed to laugh a little, thanks Vlad." Danny said as he got back up.

Vlad and Danny smile at each other for a bit. It was a smile that said: _I know you are putting on a tough front, my boy._Vlad and Danny go out side with the ol' pig skin. Vlad runs with the ball, Danny runs away from him waiting for Vlad to throw it. Vlad threw it- though not in the sense Danny expected-Vlad turned ghost, flied into the air, threw his arm back the launched the football so fast and so far, it flew past Danny, barely missing Danny. Danny looked at Vlad who just smiled innocently. Danny turned ghost and flew to get the football.

Vlad floated there just whistling, waiting for Daniel to brin the ball back. Suddenly with out warning, the ball hits him in the gut. Vlad fell on the ground. He reverted back to human mode. Danny came floating down with a smile on his face. Vlad looked angrily at Danny then they both burst out laughing.

"Good throw, Daniel, good throw indeed." Vlad said getting up.

"Haha, thanks, Vlad. Hey, I was wondering………."

"What is it, my boy?"

"What time is the operation going to happen?" Danny asked in a low voice as he looked down.

Vlad checked his watch. It was four fifty. _Ten minutes_ he thought.

"Soon, now let's go into the house and get this over with."

Vlad and Danny went into the house. Vlad told Danny to stay by the door for a few as he goes into the basement to prepare something else before the operation. Vlad called Danny down to the lab. Vlad puts Danny in the bench with a gas mask pumping sleeping gas. Vlad puts on doctor's clothes, hat, and the mask over his mouth. Vlad stood there looking at Danny before he did anything. He didn't see a strong kid fighting for his family and the safety of his peers at Casper high, what he saw was a scared little kid trying to hide his emotions from the world…….a world that had taken away the people he cared about so much. A world where you were expected to be successful and be respected other then be a loser working at a shitty minimum wage hell hole known as "A fast food restaurant" Danny felt like he was an idiot. It was pressure that caused him to cheap on the test and thus cause the horrible events that took away his family and friends. Danny thought it was all his fault his loved ones were gone. Vlad thought that in a way, it was……..and in a way it wasn't. Danny's actions would have been done by anyone on that position, a position where you are pressured to be successful. Anyone under pressure would of cheated if it would of made people respect him a little more and not look down upon him as an idiot. Danny though had no idea what his actions would cause. The tragic deaths of his family and friends, or the birth of something horrific.

As Vlad thought this, that dream he had played into his mind. He couldn't help but feel that dream would happen and that he would be the cause of it. He just shrugged it off. He walked over to Danny, looking closely at the boy he wanted more then anything to be his own son, to be the heir to his vast fortune and ghost powers. Oh how he wanted to teach Danny all that he had learned in the last twenty years.

Vlad raised the ghost gauntlets into the air, claws came out of the finger tips. Vlad puts the gauntlets inside Danny's stomach and pulled. He pulled hard. Finaly, Danny's ghost half came out held on the ghost gauntlets. The ghost opens his eyes, threw Vlad against the wall and started to destroy the lab. Vlad watch in horror, too scared to turn ghost and fight him. This ghost wasn't controlled by human emotion. This was pure evil, pure anger, rage and vengeance. This ghost would be too powerful to stop. Vlad just looked at the damage and shock like a little girl.

The evil ghost Danny ripped human Danny from the bench and threw him on the floor. He began to scratch human Danny's body. Vlad heard those horrible screams coming from Danny. Danny cowered in a corner as Ghost Danny set his eyes on Vlad. The ghost Danny put on the ghost gauntlets. Ghost Danny walked slowly………ever so slowly towards Vlad. To Vlad that walk seemed like forever. Finally Ghost Danny arrived next to Vlad. Vlad looked up, Ghost Danny hovered over him with a grin as psychotic as Freddy Kruger. Ghost Danny started to chuckle evilly, suck an evil chuckle. It send shivers down Vlad's spine. Ghost Danny picked Vlad up into the air, he divided the human Vlad with the Ghost Vlad. Ghost Danny flied into Vlad ghost's body fuzing the two together. Ghost Danny flied up into the air with his eyes closed. Red cracks began to appear on his face. His eyes fly open. The eyes are completely green. Ghost Danny screamed with pain as the transformation took place. Powerful waves were coming out of his belt. Vlad looked scared at this.

The transformation was complete. Vlad saw stand in front of him a creature with dark red eyes, hair flowing upward. Power emitting from his whole body. He had a most psychotic smile on his face. He slowly floated towards human Danny who was shaking like a leaf in the corner. Ghost Danny sticks his tongue out, hisses. Ghost Danny exploded in a huge bubble of energy. Vlad managed to open the ghost portal and slip into the ghost zone with out Ghost Danny noticing. The castle exploded, killing human Danny, Ghost Danny flies out laughing like a lunatic. Thus begins Dark Danny's ten year reign!

End of part 2


	4. Valerie's fight with Dan

"An inevitable Future."

Part 3: Valerie's Attempt! Fighting the evil ghost boy!

As she was flying around Amity Park, Valerie kept her eyes opened for anything that might be ghost related. It had been a week since the explosion at the Nasty Burger. Valerie still felt destroyed. She felt sorry for Danny, he had lost his family and friends. Valerie didn't know how something like that could happen with out some ghostly help. She was sure a ghost of some kind was responsible for it. Valerie wasn't too sure but even still, she would make any ghost pay for taking the lives of the people his friend knew.

He had only meet Danny's folks once, that time Pariah Dark tried to take over the town. She saw on the news that that ghost she hated so much had saved the town from Pariah. Valerie still didn't trust him and she supposed she never would trust him. Valerie had heard that Danny went to move in with Vlad Masters, the man who had made her a ghost hunter. Valerie wondered why Vlad made her a ghost hunter. It didn't bother her that much she just wondered about it.

Valerie suddenly got a reading on her ghost tracker. _From the looks of it, it's a pretty powerful one._ Valerie thought as she flew into that direction. She flew fast past all the building dodging between some of them.

When she got to the spot where the signature was coming from she couldn't believe her eyes; here stood floating in the sky this demon with red eyes, whitish hair flowing from his head, a pony tail flowing behind him with such grace Valerie was almost hypnotized by it. This creature had that same Emblem on his chest and the same costume Danny Phantom had when Valerie last saw him. Either this was his true colors or this is just an imposter.

The ghost was destroying everything, having the time of his after life. Laughing maniacally as he destroyed everything in his path. He charged his hands with ectoplasmic energies, he shot them at little children walking on the side walk. Valerie flew fast to try to save them. Valerie managed to save them before the blasts could reach the children.

The creature looked surprised by this as he was aiming for the children. He looked around to find what he was looking for.. Standing on a flying board stood this woman in a red tight skinned suit. Behind her, the little children he was aiming for. A look of anger flushed on his face, anger at this woman who looked so familiar to him yet was just some bitch who needed to learn her place in this world.

"I don't know how you got to be the way you are, ghost! But you wont be killing any innocents as long as I'm here!" Valerie said looking at the creature with such hatred in her eyes.

The creature saw the hate, but he saw fear in those eyes as well, fear of him, fear of what he might do-would do to her. He stuck his tongue out at her, wiggling it all around making hissing sounds. He began to laugh so maniacally. The little girl seemed to be afraid of his laugh. They held on tight to her because they were afraid to death of him. Good, all people must fear him……….they shall all taste the fear and the pain he felt before getting rid of his human self.

"We have business here, we must destroy this town. We must wash the stench of our pain from this place. We must destroy Amity Park!" It hissed

"You won't get the chance while I'm here, you freak!"

Valerie took out her ecto-gun, she began to blast him. The force of the blast was too much. The little girl that was on the board fell off. Valerie noticed this and went after her. The creature shoot a blast at the little girl, it hit Valerie's board, making it shake a little but other wise, Valerie and the little boy were ok. The blast still traveled to its destination: The little girl falling to her doom! Valerie couldn't save her even if she moved fast enough. She just looked away as the blast hit its target. Valerie heard those screams coming from the little girl. Her eyes water at those sounds, suck horrible sounds! The blast totally disintegrated the little girl. There was nothing left in the air except ash slowly falling down upon the citizens of Amity Park, who neither saw nor cared about the events happening right above them.

The little boy watched his sister was destroyed by that blast from the strange creature. He had never felt more afraid in his life. Suddenly, he saw the emblem on the creature's chest and remembered a time when a familiar creature had saved him just a few weeks ago……….

Chuckie had been laying awake at night because he had seen strange things in the night. He thought he saw ghosts in his room. He told himself that there was no such things as ghosts. It was like this every night for a week. Then one night, Chuckie woke up to find someone staring at him. It had a blue face with a weird pointy hat. It had purplish gloves on it's hands, it had over alls which were a deep shade of blue. The thing in his room introduced it self as "The box Ghost". Chuckie laughing at him because h was so funny.

"Foolish child, I am the box ghost! BE WARE!" He said waving his hands.

Suddenly, Chuckie saw two more ghosts enter his room from the wall, passing though it no problem. One had whitish hair, green eyes, and a D on his chest. His suit was a blackish type jump suit. The other one was a big guy with green flaming hair, and what looked like armor. He wondered why a ghost needed an armor to function.

They fell on the ground at the foot of his bed. The green haired ghost was on top of the whitish haired ghost. The box ghost just looked at this and laughed. He begged the box ghost to help the whitish haired ghost. The box ghost looked at him. He saw innocence in his eyes. He stood heroically, chest out.

"Do not worry, meat child! I shall save the ghost boy!" He flied towards skulker. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

The box ghost knocked the green haired guy off of the white haired ghost. The green haired on said his name was Skulker as he pushed the Box ghost off of him. Skuler got up, dusting himself off. Chuckie saw Skulker look at him with interest.. Skulker shot a tentacle, it grabbed Chuckie and brought him back to Skulker.

"HA! Try to catch me now, ghost child!" Skulker taunted as he turned intangible and goes through the wall.

"Geez, now I got an innocent to worry about? How do all those other super heroes manage to handle all this drama in their lives?"

Chuckie was crying as he was flying through the air with great speed. He looked up and saw he was being carried away by the one called "Skulker". Chuckie saw a building coming up. They land on the building, Skulker tied Chuckie to a pole. With some sort of goo. Skulker put some goo on chuckie's mouth.

"That'll keep you quit while I think of how I'm going to skin that little ghost boy."

Skulker sat down, took a bottle out of his pocket and started drinking. Chuckie saw the white haired ghost come. Chuckie closed his eyes. He couldn't watch any more. He heard voices, heard noises. It seemed like hours that the battle was raging. Chuckie heard the white haired ghost say something. That other ghost said he'll be back, and then was gone. Chuckie slowly opened his eyes to see the white haired ghost standing in front of him.

"Hey there, little guy." The white haired ghost said in a gentle voice. "Don't be scared. I wont hurt you. What do you say we get you out of here, huh?"

The white haired ghost freed him from the pole. Chuckie looked up at him, at those green eyes so full of hope, so full of goodness that it would be hard for him to believe this same ghost would cause the world misery a few weeks from now.

"What's your name, little guy?"

"Chuckie."

"Chuckie? Like that killer doll from those child's play movie? Should I be afraid?"

They both start laughing at this………..

As he looked at this creature in the air, that memory went through his mind. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He clanged to Valerie even tighter. He looked up at Valerie, she had tears in her eyes, she was shaking because she wasn't able to save his sister. Chuckie looked sad at this. She really cared about his sister and him.

"What you've done……….cannot be forgiven." Valerie said through crying eyes. "I'll be back, phantom!"

Valerie flew away, not looking back at the destruction the creature was back to causing. Even though she didn't look back, the little boy could see how she felt. She wanted to save any innocent people, but she had him to worry about, she had to find a save place for him so she could go back and fight him.

"Don't worry about me, Ms. I'll live on in spirit. Just go back to stop him." Chuckie said as he backed away from Valerie.

"What are you-"

But it was too late, chuckie jumped off the board, slowly falling to the ground. Valerie screamed in terror. She couldn't move at all. It was if she was frozen in place, unable to move any muscle what so ever.

"Please, save him, he saved me once………I want to save him alsoooooooooo……….."

These were the last words Chuckie said as he fell to the ground. He smashed on a car roof. Traffic halted, people screamed. The guy who owned the car that chuckie fell on got out of his car and screamed in terror. Valerie stood on the board, motionless, still frozen from terror. Suddenly, something snapped inside her. Anger boiled inside her. She got back up on the board, the anger increasing with every second. She flew off in the direction where the Phantom was destroying stuff.

There he was, charging energy blasts, destroying move building, killing people. He was so distracted destroying stuff that he didn't even notice who was behind him. A blast suddenly hit him from behind, knocking him into a building. He came out all dazed, he looked around to see who was responsible for hitting the great and powerful ghost.

"This is pay back time, you bastard!" Valerie said as she aimed.

"We don't think so, you human weakling. We shall come out victorious!" The creature put a hand up, charging it, he hit Valerie in the stomach knocking her off the board.

The board beeped then flew in the direction Valerie was. She got back on the board. She got away from this as she couldn't possibly fight this menace right now. The creature followed her shooting blasts at her. She dodged everyone of them. She arrived at Fenton works. She and her father had taken it over per Danny's request. She flew in the front door. She found her dad in the basement.

"DAD! TURN THE GHOST SHILED ON!"

"What?"

"DAMN IT! TURN IT ON!"

Valerie pushed her dad out of the way and turned on the ghost shield before the creature could come through the shield. The creature tried to get in but failed.

"We'll be back to finish this, female, count on it."

Valerie saw him from the window. She saw him leave while he said he'll be back. Valerie looked on with determined eyes. She would end this one day. She hadn't forgiven him for destroying her popularity. She would make him sorry, oh yes she would.

End of part 3


	5. Dash's demise

Danny Phantom

"An inevitable Future"

Part 4: Dash's demise

Dash walked home from school sadder then usual. They had a memorial a few weeks ago in memory of Mr. Lancer. Dash missed him. Not as much as he missed Jazz though. _Ah, Jazz Fenton……what a beautiful angel she was…_He looked up and thought that that's where she was…in heaven, watching down on her brother. Dash felt sorry about making Fenton miserable all these months. He felt bad that he lost his parents. He even had enough balls to go to the hospital and apologize about all those times he made fun of him, made stupid nick names from his last name. There was the time when he wanted to invite Jazz to his party but he had to invite her brother also or else she wouldn't go. Jazz told him last minute she had something to do and that he had to still let Danny go to the party. What other choice did he have other then invite Fenton?  
Dash didn't even notice that Danny left the party that night. All he wanted was to score that night. And boy did he ever score! This beautiful red haired wonder came up to him all flirtingly, giving him a drink and walking away. Dash chased after her, found her by a room………..and the rest is history.

He had seen on the news that a ghost was causing destruction all over town. He noticed the "D" on the ghost's chest. He couldn't believe that Danny Phantom had turned evil. After he saved the town from that invasion, Dash looked at him with a little more respect. After he had saved Fenton from that pirate ship, he had returned to help them to fight off those damn pirates and save their parents. Dash was glad that his parents were safe. He never got a chance to thank him for helping them. He didn't get the chance since he left and Fenton came back. Dash often wondered where Fenton went when Danny Phantom appeared to fight ghosts. Dash could never make the connection between Fenton and Phantom. He just assumed that they were two totally different people.

Dash turned the corner of the street he was walking on. Upon turning, he noticed a little girl on the ground. She looked unconscious. Dash went over to see if she was alright. What he saw made his skin crawl. The little girl's eyes were completely gone, the red hair she had was ripped off her skull. It lay in neat stacks all around her body. The little girl looked to be about ten years old. Dash walked slowly toward the scene in front of him. His legs feeling like Jello, his body shaking uncontrollably as he walked toward the horrible and depressing scene in front of him. People seemed to walk by with out noticing the body or merely ignoring the body. He knelt beside the body. He felt for a pulse, which made no sense since he could see that she was clearly dead.

Dash picked her up, he carried her to the park. He borrowed some shovels from the old man in the park who cleaned it. He gave her a proper burial. He stood there looking at the grave site. Thinking how young she was and how unfair it was that she was gone at such a young age. She would never get to go to the prom, never get to go out with any boys, she wouldn't be able to do any of those things because she was gone from this plane and gone on to another plane of existence. Dash walked home destroyed. He decided to stop by Paulina's house but then remembered that her father didn't really like her talking to any boys. With that thought he went home.

As he was walking home, Dash felt a draft behind him. He could have sworn he saw a shadow moving behind him. He just shrugged it off and walked on. The shadow that was following him got closer. Dash still couldn't see who was following him but he had this weird feeling he was being watched, stalked, looked upon as if a defenseless animal being hunted by a lion or a tiger. Dash picked up his walking pace, barely able to keep from looking around trying to tell himself that there was nothing to be scared about. He had walked this route many times in the past few months and there hadn't been anything dangerous here. Everything was peaceful back then. Now things felt like they were alive, like some weird guy dressed in a clown suit would appear to eat little children in that movie he saw when he was six years old. That movie had scared him for the rest of his life. Every birthday his parents would hire a clown and every birthday he'd cry and run scared. Even though he knew it was just a movie when he was older he still can't trust those clowns…………those creepy looking clowns with those big smiles and their faces painted, their noses red, their hair red and puffed out. Just thinking about those clowns made him shiver.

He began to run, he didn't know why he ran but it was as if his feet had a will of their own. Dash ran as fast as possible as the thing behind him drew closer…….closer……….yet it kept its distance, waiting for the time to strike at Dash, Casper High's Star quarter back. Dash was mare moments from his house. He had to just turn the corner and he was home free. Suddenly, a shadow fell over him. Dash looked back to see two red eyes staring back at him, the figure was shrouded in darkness, his snow white hair seemed to be alive as it waved back and forth due to the wind. Dash thought it strange since there was no wind blowing tonight. He noticed the "D" on his chest and stopped cold.

On the Shadow's chest was a big white "D" with a "P" within it. The only one who had that on his chest was Danny Phantom, that ghost boy who saved the parents from that pirate ship, the same one who went to fight that big ghost who was trying to take over the world with his army of ghost warriors. Dash couldn't believe it. How could a ghost who saved Amity Park so many times turn into this creature now floating in front of Dash? Dash could not move. He owed this ghost his parent's life, even if his parents had done horrible things to him when he was little, they were still his parents. With out really think, he spoke.

"Pha-phantom? What-what happened to you" Dash stuttered as he slowly walked forward.

"Well, well, well, look what the ass hole jock train rolled in; Dash Baxter, quarter back for the Casper high Ravens. I can't believe my human side never wanted to hurt you badly for all the times you made fun of us." The creature formally known as Danny Phantom said while grinning.

"What-what are you talking about? You're human side?" Dash asked dumb founded.

"Hello? Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. Ever notice the similarity?"

Suddenly, Dash's eyes widened with realization. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom! How could he not notice all those times he was absent or never around? Was he really that stupid as people thought he was? He might not of been able to notice the similarity, but he thought he was pretty good in school-_All thanks to Jazz-_Dash thought. . Dash fell to his knees. All those times he had been mean to Fenton he could of turned around and done horrible things to him because of his ghost powers. Instead Fenton used his powers to help people all over the place. Dash felt horrible because of the way he treated Fenton. He wanted to know if Danny-the real Danny was still in there some where or if this monster in front of him had done something to him.

"Where's-where's Fenton? Is he in there with you?" Dash asked while his head was down.

"My weaker side? HAHA! I got rid of him days ago. I am now free to destroy this town! HAHAHA" He threw his head back and laughed.

"Are you the cause why his parents died? Are you why my darling Jazz isn't on this planet? ARE YOU THE CAUSE OF IT!" Dash screamed at this evil.

"You'll never know, you piece of shit! You've put my human side through hell! Now it's time I return the favor!"

Danny Phantom floated into the light. Dash saw his face had changed. It was green. His ears were pointy instead of the regular ones. Dash thought about all those times he had made fun of Fenton. Was it his fault this evil now existed? Was it he who pushed Fenton over the edge of sanity? Dash didn't see it how it was his fault. He had gone to the hospital to apologize. He supposed that that didn't do any good to ease Danny's spirit. Dash felt bad about making Fenton's life a shit hole. . Now that he knew Fenton protected Amity Park and everyone in it, including himself, Dash felt sick to his stomach. He fell down on his knees, head down, Dash began to cry, cry because he had put Fenton through hell and he still protected this city. Dash felt like the biggest piece of shit ever to be born.

Danny Phantom laughed maniacally as he floated closer to Dash. He was over Dash, covering him with his shadow, Dash kept crying, unable to look up. Danny Phantom loved this. He loved all the pain he was causing Dash. He would enjoy making him feel more pain in a second. For now, though he wanted to hear him cry, cry like the little baby that he is.

"Are you ready to join those losers in the ghost zone!" Danny Phantom Chuckled evilly.

Dash lifted his head up, his eyes were lifeless, drained by all the pain he had received all through out his life. Pain brought on by his parents, pain by his older cousin who was a professional football player, pain by his uncle who did something to him so unspeakable, it surely cause Dash to go mad.

Danny Phantom looked into those eyes, almost feeling a sense of compassion and mercy for the poor bastard who stood in front of him on his knees totally lost to anyone. Danny Phantom shook that away. He charged his hands, getting ready to send this sorry excuse for a human to the ghost zone where those losers were. Losers like Walker, who loved rules too much, losers like Ember, who needs constant attention, The Box Ghost, who-who- Ah hell who cares about the Box Ghost. He was useless anyways.

Dash still had that lifeless look in his eyes. Danny Phantom hated that look, a look of a man who had snapped and lost all sense of reality, a man who gave up on life and suppressed all emotions; Anger, loneliness, sadness, all suppressed in order not to feel any more of those emotions.

Danny Phantom had enough of those eyes. They seemed to mock him, mock him to gash them out. Saying _You'll never gash us out! You're a coward! Coward……..coward…..coward….._Danny Phantom Picked Dash up from the ground, he drew his hand back, charged a big ecto-energy beam.

With one mighty push, he shot the blast through Dash's chest, guts goes every where splattering all over the place. All through this Danny Phantom laughed with such delight, even Pennywise would be scared of him.

Those eyes would never again be opened to taunt him, calling him a coward. He dropped the body on the ground, looked at it for a few minutes.

Gone was the guy who caused his human side so much pain, gone was the guy who gave his human side wedgies in his place lay a body unrecognizable by anyone who didn't know him. If they knew him, the real him, they would be afraid of him, they would run. Danny Phantom turned around, he looked back at that body one more time, then flew off. He had other important things to do…….

At five-thirty p.m. that same day, someone found a body laying in the middle of a darkened street. It would take weeks to recognize the body because it was so messed up and mangled. The boy's parents were devastated when they found out about their son's death. A couple of weeks later, he was buried in the cemetery, never to walk on this Earth again.

End part 4


End file.
